Play Nice
by Leauh2o
Summary: Prompt- how did Sharon convince Andy to participate in the party for Mike


Prompt: How Sharon convinces Andy to go along with her sense of occasion.

So here is my take on that idea

-Thanks elephant0303 for having confidence in my writing and providing new prompts. Also thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, followed and reviewed, I really really appreciate your support.

This is a one shot.

" 'Haters Gonna Hate'? Seriously, where did he come up with that? And can you believe he showed up at the crime scene in a limo?" Andy complained before stuffing a forkful of food in his mouth and mumbling, "Badge of Justice."

Sharon hid her smile behind her wine glass as she took a sip. Shaking her head while returning the wine glass to the table, she asked, "What do you have against Mike and Badge of Justice?"

"Oh, I don't really have anything against Mike. Yah know, good for him but does he have to bring it up all the time? Like Badge of Justice is real," he said before taking another bite.

"Andy," she laughed, "he doesn't bring it up all the time."

Andy just rolled his eyes as he chewed.

"You should be happy for Mike," she said looking at him over her glasses.

"What?" Andy said with a mouthful giving her a shrug.

Sharon just hummed in response as she took a bite of her own food giving him a sideways glance.

"Hey, am I glad that Mike found a little side job that he likes? Sure. Do half the people in LA want to get into show business? Probably. Am I a little envious of the perks that seem to come with this glamorous extracurricular activity? Maybe," Andy spouted off waving his fork in the air.

"Mmmm, ah huh, perks?" She asked between bites.

"Yah, you know everybody oohing and aahing. The limo, the awards dinners, the … well other stuff," he said his voice trailing off.

She smirked at him. "The girls," she says quirking an eyebrow and giving him a knowing look. She laughs when he tries to protest.

"Oh Andy, looking is not a crime," she laughed again at his look of utter surprise. She smirked before taking another sip of wine.

He reached out taking her hand. "I only have eyes for you," he said in his most charming tone.

She coughed slightly before laughing even harder, "Smooth, Flynn, very smooth."

He laughed as well bringing her knuckles to his lips. "Ok corny. I know, but true," he said kissing her hand again.

Tilting her head to one side she said, "Seriously, Andy, we need to do something for Mike. It is quite an accomplishment. The team - well, most of the team - is very proud of Mike."

"Sharon, don't get me wrong. I'm happy Mike is happy. But does he have to bring it up so much. If I hear him say how something we are doing reminds him of that stupid show… Augh. It's not real life. It's not even good. I mean enough is enough, right?" Andy said raising his hands for emphasis.

"No. Buzz, Amy, and I are planning to have a little celebration for Mike as soon as this case is wrapped up. And I need you to tell Julio and Provenza." She gave Andy a look when he rolled his eyes.

"And," she said raising a hand pointing at him. "And you...will...be...nice," she jabbed her fork in his direction as she spoke.

"Seriously, Sharon? It's Badge of Justice not Crime Story. Have you even watched it? Tell me you have watched one episode. Tell me you think it's good tv," he said his voice taking on a tone that surprisingly reminded her of Rusty.

"Mike is our friend. And we celebrate our friend's successes," she said matter of factly.

"Yah but …" Andy complained.

Sharon held up her hand making a sound like she was reprimanding a misbehaving child, "A friend."

"Ok ok," he sighed knowing it was a losing battle. "You never answered my question."

"Hmm. What question?" She asked stalling.

"Have you actually watched, Badge of Justice?" he said using air quotes his tone turning annoyed.

She smiled at him as she continued to sip her wine.

"Hmm, yah. I didn't think so," Andy teased.

Sharon feigned shock at his presumptiveness before giggling, "One. I watched one." She covered her mouth with her hand shaking her head as she giggled, "It was awful."

Andy gave her a smug look.

"That doesn't change anything," she said pointedly.

He sighed resigned, "Fine. I'll be nice."

She smiled at him a mischievous glint in her eye. "Good," she smirked. "You play nice at the party for Mike and…" her voice trailed off. She continued to smirk as her wine glass touched her lips.

"And?" Andy prodded leaning forward.

"And," she laughed, "perhaps I'll play nice… later."

"Deal!" He said.

She laughed at the smile that spread across his face.

He leaned close pulling her to him for a kiss.

She pecked his lips a hand placed firmly on his chest holding him at bay. "After you hold up your end," she laughed even harder at his playful pout.

The End

A/N

Thanks to my beta elephant0303.

Appreciate your prompt & feedback :)

Thanks for reading appreciate when you let me know what you thought :)


End file.
